A Kind of Existence
by Impossibility Girl
Summary: Alfred and Arthur have had their hard times, but they always manage. Fast forward 100 years, when space colonization is all the rage, and Alfred is forced to leave Earth and lead his empire's expedition. But...absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?
1. Chapter 1

This story is a collaboration/sister story that I am doing with the wonderful Kirara2256. Her story is entitled Spaces, and tells the tale through Alfred's point of view, while mine explores Arthur's take on the situation. Please make sure you follow her half of the story as well, it will really compliment it :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

"_Oh, babe…life is good," Alfred said softly, nuzzling my neck affectionately. He always got this way when we cuddled, our forms warm against one another in the pale moonlight of the night, "I love you. More than anything in the world, I love you. And I can't wait for our wedding…"_

_I closed my eyes, breathing in his sweet scent, a mix of musk and coffee, and…something uniquely Alfred that I had grown so used to. With a sigh, I replied, "I know. I think about it every day, when we can finally promise our love to one another…"_

_We spent the hour whispering soft, sweet nothings to one another, before we both drifted off into the comfort of sleep, our bodies close and tangled in the sheets._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_It was the happiest day of my life, as far as I could remember. I had lived many days, after all, but there really were few that could compare to this. I was more nervous than I had ever been before, but more ecstatic than I ever thought possible. Alfred's arm and mine were interlocked as we walked down the aisle at our small wedding ceremony, both grinning like fools because we knew that in a few minutes we would be sworn to one another for eternity._

_When Alfred took my hands, he was nearly finished with his vows, voice trembling and palms sweaty. But my heart was fluttering around my chest far too much for me to care, his last words ringing in my mind, "I promise," He continued, smiling at me with that brilliant, loving grin, "that I'll love you for the rest of eternity, and a few days after that."_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

At five in the morning, Alfred woke me up. Under any other circumstances, he would have lost a limb for this, but when I sat up in the dark, his hand in mine, I could hardly bring myself to speak. I knew for weeks now that Alfred had to leave, but today…now that it was happening, I didn't want to say goodbye. I didn't want to let go. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him down close, just to feel him in my arms one last time.

"I promise, Arthur, I'll come back as soon as I can. I should only be up there for a year," Alfred muttered to me, also bringing his arms around my lithe form to squeeze me, "I might have to stay two, if they need me. But I promise you, I won't stay any longer that. Even if they need me, I'll find a way to come back to you. Okay? Make sure to think of me every day, and I'll do the same," with a kiss to my forehead, he sealed his promise.

"Of course. A million times over, of course. I'll think of you every waking moment if it would make you happy," I tried to smile up at him, but I knew that with the tears rolling down my cheeks, I couldn't have seemed alright. Still, he smiled back at me weakly and pressed his lips to mine for what would be the final time for the next one or two years.

He drew back, holding my hands and looking at me, "I'll try to call when I get off the plane, alright?" He quickly kissed the hand he was holding, then let it slip out of his grip. He stopped at the door to blow a kiss back to me, before clicking the door shut behind him. I tried to say something, but I ended up just covering my mouth, a small, wretched sob being the only thing that broke out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 1**

The first few days without Alfred went over as well as could have been expected. I was lonely, but I passed my time doing paperwork or reading in my den, a fresh cup of tea steaming next to me. It was odd not smelling coffee every morning, and only having to cook for one. But mostly, I made it through fine. I had been accustomed to loneliness for so long before I was with Alfred that it didn't take too long for me to slip back into that previous state.

The most unbearable part of being alone was when I sat in bed at night, the bedsheets cold and empty without his warmth. At first, I simply stared at the ceiling vacantly, ignoring the glaringly obvious void that had taken Alfred's place. Eventually, after several months, I began trying to fill that time with something, anything. I found myself nodding off with my book still in hand, or I awoke with my needlepoint in a heap on the floor. It was necessary for me to find something ritualistic to do before sleeping, just to distract from the fact that Alfred had been gone for so very long.

I also found solace in writing. Every day that I could, I wrote in a small notebook that Alfred had bought for me about a year or so ago. He told me he really enjoyed my poetry, and had just picked it up as a little gift to encourage me. I had thought it sweet but I really hadn't the time or the inspiration for any poetry, so it had mostly gone unused in my desk. I found it while I was organizing my things, though, and decided that to keep myself sane, I could write.

Some days I wrote to Alfred, other days to no one, and other days still I wrote poetry or just stream of consciousness. Without anyone to talk to, it really helped to get everything down on those pastel-colored pages. On the days I wrote to Alfred, I would seal it with a kiss, knowing that soon I would be able to give him these words as a welcome-home present. Those nights, I didn't need any help falling asleep, the notebook carefully tucked under my pillow.

But weeks turned to months, and those months turned into a full year.

I sat diligently by the phone when I could, and my words of longing and despondence transformed to ones of hope and a slight giddiness at the prospect of being with Alfred again. Falling asleep became less and less easy to achieve, as if I would miss the all-important phone call when I was asleep (after all, Alfred always had a tendency to forget time zone differences. I would wake up to 3 o' clock phone calls when he had remained on Earth, I couldn't imagine he would remember after being gone for so very long). I wasn't sure of the exact date he would return, so all I could do was wait.

And wait.

And wait.

I told myself that Alfred was just a little behind schedule, that there had been an emergency and they only needed him for a little while, that soon he would come back, just as he promised. But even though I continued to write of hope, part of me knew that they had probably needed him longer than a year. He had warned me, but all the warning in the world couldn't have made it any easier when I knew there was another year ahead of me. Another year alone, with no one to take to bed, no one to kiss good morning or good night, no one to lift me up whenever he hugged me, as if letting me go would end his world. I wasn't sure how to handle it, but I just kept on until the pages of the paisley notebook were filled and the ink of several pages smeared with tears from the nights I _couldn't_ handle it.

I reasoned that Alfred would come back soon, the first chance he got. It might be two years, but no longer than that. I had waited nearly half a century wading in unrequited, confused feelings for Alfred, and another half waiting for something to happen. But then…I had been content to be lonely, and now I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms every night. Now that I knew I could have it and after being spoiled and indulged for another one hundred years, it was hard to let go, even for a small while.

One hundred years ago, we both had made a promise to one another. The ring that still shone brightly on my finger was testimony enough to that, a simple silver band that held so many promises. To love one another forever, in good health and in illness, until death do us part. We promised one another an eternity, and even if we did have our spats, neither Alfred nor I could have given up on one another. And I certainly wasn't about to give up hope just because he was behind schedule.

We had already stood together through so very much; three world wars by now, and some of the longest-lasting years of peace. But no matter the good or bad, we went through it together, and I would make sure I was waiting with bated breath when Alfred returned, to welcome him back to Earth. There was no way that being apart would be too much of an adversity. After all, absence makes the heart grow fonder, as they say.

Our love could only grow from this experience. I knew that when Alfred finally returned, we would be happier than ever- we would hold each other close as he told me about the life he lead up in the stars, and I would tell him what happened on Earth while he was absent. It would be brilliant.

* * *

><p>Remember, you can read Alfred's point of view here: fanfiction .nets/7197284/1/Spaces (without the space in the middle there)

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are much appreciated, whether you enjoyed or not, though ;)


	2. Chapter 2

It took a little while, and I know it's a bit short, but here's the second chapter of my collaboration with Kurara2256 (her story is called Spaces, though). Make sure you keep up with her side of the story, as well, as she's writing Alfred's point of view! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>After the second year, I jumped and excitedly made my way to the phone every time it rang, only to hear a telemarketer or the voice of another nation (however, never the one I so desperately wanted to hear). By the third year, I still answered the phone, though sometimes I debated whether I should or not. I still had hope then, that he would be back soon. I had filled up two more notebooks.<p>

The fourth year, the sound of the phone ringing became my greatest enemy. It was psychological torture, and eventually I just ripped the damnable thing off the wall and threw it to the floor. Why hadn't Alfred called? Was he still in space? Was he even alive any longer? When I plugged the phone back in, I attempted to call him but I was only met with a cold mechanical voice and a shrill beep.

And finally, on the fifth year, I got another phone call as I returned from a meeting. I didn't bother answering, as had become my custom nowadays and soon it left me in peace. I took my coat off, winter's cold grip beginning to show in my country, and I was about to hang it up when the phone rang again. I froze, and let my coat fall to the ground before I walked over to the phone. I stared at it a moment, unsure. What if…

Mustering my courage, I picked it up, and with a soft breath, I answered, "Hello?"

"Arthur?"

"…A-Alfred? Is it…is that you?"

"Hey, why didn't you pick up before?"

"I was just getting in, I apologize- but…but who cares! Alfred, you're back! My god, you're…you're actually back! I can hardly believe it…are you at the airport? Did you just come in?" my voice came out jumbled and fast, and I could hardly understand myself, but…that hardly mattered. Alfred had finally returned. After five long, awful years I could finally see him again.

"Oh, yeah…no, I'm at home at the moment, I've been back for a few days," Alfred's voice crackled over the phone. But that wasn't right, "you don't know how good it feels to be back in your own bed after that, man. I fucking missed Earth, solid ground is amazing, you know?"

That definitely wasn't right.

"Days? Alfred, I thought…" I thought we agreed you would come over as soon as possible… "Well, whatever, I'm sure you had a lot of things to unpack and organize. But god…I'm so happy that you're back. I missed you so much, Alfred…I was so afraid something had happened after you didn't come back. I thought you said you would only be gone for two years…I suppose you can't control that, though, they must have needed you for longer than planned."

"Oh, two years is what I said?" he sounded a little lost, as if he had forgotten even mentioning he would only be gone for two years, "Yeah, can't be helped though. After the first year China began some sort of rapid colonization kick and it was all we could do to keep up with the bastard…you'd be amazed by how fast they can kill an indigenous population nowadays. Well, how fast China can do it. We only used the most humane measures, which unfortunately aren't as fast…" Alfred mused, voice kind of flat as he talked, "but hey, we got on the good side of the locals, which will help if we ever need to start a war, which could happen soon…I'll have to go back if it does. God, I hope we can sign some peace treaties soon."

I just listened intently. Newsfeeds had informed those still Earthbound of what happened in space, but it was odd hearing it from someone who had experienced it firsthand. Fascinating, I thought, how easily humans enjoy repeating history so much. Colonization of space had become the fastest-growing trend recently, and even I held several territories up there, but nothing as massive as Alfred's holdings or China's. From the news, it certainly did sound like a war could break out, and I could only hope that wouldn't force Alfred back into the black void.

"Well, I hope so too, love, I don't want you to be gone any longer…" The only response this got was a little hum of agreement, so I cleared my throat and continued, sure that Alfred must just be a little preoccupied, "So, ah…may I ask when you're coming over?"

"Oh, right," Alfred sounded surprised, which left me feeling a little confused, "Ah…I guess I could take a plane tomorrow. You free?"

"I'll cancel any meeting in the world to see you again, Alfred, please. I just want to see you again. Tomorrow is grand." I agreed hastily, nodding my head though Alfred couldn't see me.

"Cool, then tomorrow it is. I'll probably be over earlier than later. Seeya then." He hung up quickly, leaving me with a click and some silence.

"…I love you…" I said despondently, into the receiver. It began to beep at me in response, so I sighed and hung the phone up. Alfred hadn't even said a goodbye to me. But at least…at least he would be over tomorrow, and I could finally hold him close at night and even if space and all those diplomatic issues made him frustrated, I would find a way to make him feel better, make his voice more lively, and make him speak of love again.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Reviews, as always, are much appreciated whether you enjoyed or not.<p> 


End file.
